A primeira entrevista de Sora
by Kouyama Arashi
Summary: Sora é uma garota muito atrapalhada e vai fazer sua primeira entrvista para a televisão. Muita confusão e uma apresentadora aparentemente normal.
1. Default Chapter

"A prieira entrevista de Sora" 

Autora: Priscila(Arashi)

Disclaimer: Kaleido Star não me pertence blablabla e se pertencesse eu não me tornaria uma escritora louca de fanfics...

Introdução: Sora é uma garota muito atrapalhada e vai fazer sua primeira entrvista para a televisão. Muita confusão e uma apresentadora aparentemente normal.

Mika: É isso aí pessoal, depois dos comerciais estarei fazendo uma entrevista com Sora Naegino, a estrela do Kaleido Star!

Sora entra correndo, tropeça no fio da câmera e cai de cara no chão.

Mika: (ajudando Sora a se levantar) Eu disse depois dos comerciais...

Sora: Ops! Foi mal...

Câmeraman: Mika, a câmera quebrou!

Mika: (soltando Sora que caiu no chão de novo) O que? E a gente ainda está no ar?

Diretora do programa (Arashi): Ainda sim...dá logo um jeito nessa confusão, que não temos tempo a preder!

Sora: Ai! Doeu!

Mika: Desculpe. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Vamos aos comerciais por favor!

Arashi: OK!

Depois dos comerciais, Sora já estava sentada em um sofá ao lado da apresentadora (Mika) para que não acontecesse mais nenhum "acidente".

Mika: Boa noite a todos. Hoje estou aqui fazendo uma entrevista com Sora Naegino, a estrela do Kaleido Star!

Sora: Ahn... Mas você já disse isso...

Mika: Tá bem.��

Sora: Ahan!

Mika: T� tá...(gota) Bem, continuando, quer dizer, começando com a entrevista... Posso fazer algumas pergunatas, Sora?

Sora: Claro! Ah! Boa noite amiguinhos-nhos-nhos! Pessoal eu tô na TV! (fazendo sinal de v com as mãos)

Mika: (gota) Posso começar com a entrevista?

Sora: Siiiiiiim!

Mika: OK. Bom, primeira pergunta: Qual o seu maior sonho?

Sora: Meu sonho? Eu já realizei mas gostaria de realizálo de novo-vo-vo-disse se levantando e com os olhos brilhando.

Mika: Ah, sim...Poderia se sentar por favor?��

Sora: Ah é...

Mika: ��Segunda pergunta: Qual o seu signo?

Sora: Pra que você quer saber?

Mika: Eu só estou lendo o que está escrito nessa ficha que quem escreve é a Arashi...

Sora: Ah tá... E pra que que ela quer saber disso?

Mika: Eu sei lá Não me enteressa o que ela quer saber ou deixa de querer seber!

Arashi: ��

Sora: O.O

Mika: Er... Eiiiii! Eu é que faço as perguntas por aqui! . E por favor responda a pergunta.

Sora: Tá...O que é que você perguntou mesmo?

Mika: Ai,ai...u.u Qual é o seu signo?

Sora: Sagitário.

Mika: Terceira pergunta: Por que você tá sempre chorando?

Sora: Ué? Eu não tô sempre chorando...só choro umas duas, ou três ou quatro vezes por episódio...Só isso!

Mika: Ah, sim... "só" isso-disse num tom sarcástico.

Sora: É...

Mika: Ai, ai, eu preciso de umas férias... Não! Preciso mudar de profissão.

Arashi: O que disse?

Mika: Nada não! Esquece, você não entende nada mesmo...

Arashi: ��

Mika: O.O Hum...er...

Sora: Hein? Que foi?

Arashi: u.u

Mika: Nada não! Quarta pergunta: Quem é seu melhor amigo ou amiga?

Sora: Acho que a Rosetta...Mas...

Rosetta: Acha! ò.ó

Outros: ��

Sora: Mas...a Mia, a Anna, a May, a senhorita Layla, a Sarah, o Leon, o Yuri, o Karlos e o Ken também!

Ken: Buáááá i.i Por que eu fiquei por último?

Leon: Porque você não é importante! Mwahahahahahaha. ò.ó

Ken: T.T

Mika: (gotona) Mas eu perguntei quem é seu "melhor" amigo ou amiga!

Sora: Ah... minha melhor amiga é a Rosetta. Acho...

Rosetta:

Outros: ��

Arashi: u.u

Mika: ...Quinta pergunta: Por que você não dá logo um fora naquele carinha que fica dando em cima de você, o namorado de Barbie?

Sora: O Ken?

Mika: É! Esse aí mesmo...

Sora: O.O Ué? Quando eu era pequena, eu brincava com Barbie, mas não sabia que o Ken namorava uma boneca. Ele tá ficando louco? Bonecas não tem vida... E além do mais, eu acho que ele nunca deu em cima de mim. Mesmo porque se ele desse, estaria traindo a coitada da Barbie...u.u

Ken: Ai, ai...

Mika: (Suspiro) Quem tá ficando louca sou eu! Ou melhor estão me deixando louca! Por que que eu não ouvi a minha mãe? Ela vivia dizendo: "estude e seja alguém na vida". Mas quem diz que a gente escuta alguém quando está na aborrecência? E olhe só no que deu! Eu me tornei apresentadora de um programa medíocre que faz entrevistas com pessoas loucas! ò.ó

Todos menos Arashi: O.O

Arashi: Programa medíocre, não é mesmo? Quando o programa acabar quero ter uma conversa séria com você...

Mika: OPS. Eu e minha boca grande!

Sora: Senhorita Mika, você está se sentindo bem? Está com febre? Porque eu acho que você está delirando...

Mika: O que é que eu fiz para merecer isso? Por favor... os comerciais...

Sora?

CONTINUA...

N/A:

Essa é a minha primeira fic de comédia, então, se não estiver tão engraçada, não me matem!Não sou tão boa com coisas engraçadas...T.T

Mika e Arashi não sõ personagens de Kaleido Star. Sim são personagens de outros animes, mas como eu queria incluir gente de verdade na história, eu coloquei minha amiga como Mika e eu como Arashi porque são esses os nossos apelidos. E, mesmo ela não gostando de KS eu pedi a ela que a incluísse na fic porque precisava de alguém que perdesse a cabeça com a Sora e, sendo essa a condição, ela aceitou. Ah! E eu não sou tão "malvada" e nem minha amiga tão "paciente" quanto na história...


	2. Capítulo 2

A primeira entrevista de Sora - Capítulo 2 

AUTORA: Priscila(Arashi)

DISCLAIMER: Kaleido Star não me pertence blablabla e se pertencesse eu não me tornaria uma escritora louca de fanfics...

INTRODUÇÃO: Sora é uma garota muito atrapalhada e vai fazer sua primeira entrvista para a televisão. Muita confusão, uma apresentadora aparentemente normal e sua melhor amiga muito confusa, a diretora.

Nos bastidores, mais exatamente, no camarim de Mika...

Mika: Nõa acredito no que eu fiz! Se conheço a Arashi, é melhor eu ir dizendo adeus à minha pobre cabecinha.

Arashi: Mi...ka...Quero falar com você...-disse batendo de leve na porta do camarim.

Mika: O.OAh meu pai... adeus cabecinha...

Arashi: O que foi que disse? (entrando de fininho)

Mika: Er...Pode entrar.

Arashi: Já estou aqui.

Mika: . O que você quer falar comigo? (protegendo a cabeça)

Arashi: Que a Sora já está está te esperando...

Mika: Xi...Ela tá felizinha demais, coisa boa não é...

Arashi: ...no palco.

Mika: Palco? sabia que tinha caroço nesse angu

Arashi: Sim, palco. Você vai contracenar com a Sora...

Mika: O.O Tem certeza?

Arashi: Sim. A Sora concordou.

Mika: Quem disse que eu concordei?

Arashi: Eu disse.

Mika: Mas eu não sei nenhuma acrobacia...e muito menos usar trapézio!

Arashi: Não reclame! Afinal foi graças ao seu brilhante comentário que eu resolvi colocar algo mais emocionante nesse "programa medíocre que faz entrevistas com pessoas locas".-disse com um tom sarcástico.

Mika: Mas...T.T

Arashi: Não se preocupe...você improvisa. Afinal, esse programa precisa de mais emoção. Muito obrigada pela dica. Aqui está a roupa que você vai usar -disse saindo e pegando um cabide.

Sora: Senhorita Arashiiiiiiiiiii!

Arashi: Siiiiiiiim Soooraaa!

Sora: Vocês estavam demorando, então eu perguntei pra um cara que fica com a câmera e ela me disse que vocês estariam aqui.

Arashi: Ah! Sora. a Mika disse que adorou a idéia de contracenar com você, mas...

Mika: Disse?

Sora: Mas...

Arashi: Que hoje não vai dar e...

Mika/Sora: e...

Arashi: E que fica pra um outro dia.

Sora: Ah...que pena...-disse saindo do camarim.

Mika: Arashi, eu te devo uma!

Arashi: Não precisa, mas esteja lá no auditório daqui cinco minutos, que começaremos a gravar.(saindo)

Mika: OK!

Arashi: Sora! Muito obrigada por me ajudar.

Sora: De nada, mas eu quero uma coisa em troca...

Arashi: O que?

Sora: Que você e a Mika vão me visitar lá no Kaleido Star.

Arashi: Eu não sei se a Mika vai querer...

Sora: Ah...tá...não faz mal. Mas você vai?

Arashi: Só se eu puder tirar uma foto com o Leon!

Sora: ��

Arashi: Brincadeirinha! Tá na cara que o Leon gosta de você!

Sora: OO Er...

Arashi: Hihihi

Sora: Então todos nós etaremos te esperando lá.

Arashi:

Mika: (saindo do camarim) O que vocês duas estão fazendo aí? Temos que ir gravar o último bloco do programa!

Arashi/Sora: Tá

Alguns minutos depois...

Arashi: Luzes, câmera, ação! sempre quis dizer isso!

Mika: Olá para todos e estamos voltando com a entrevista com Sora.

Sora:

Mika: Sora, descreva com uma palavra cada uma das pessoas que eu disser.

Sora: Sim!

Mika: Rosetta.

Sora: Melhor amiga.

Rosetta: YEAH!x

Sora: Peraí...é uma só né?

Todos: u.u

Mika: Layla.

Sora: Ídolo..

Mika: Ahan... u.u e, por último, mas nem por isso menos importante...

Sora: Por último...

Mika: Leon!

Sora: O.O Hum...er...(fica vermelha)

Ken: Buáááááááá Soooooooraaaaaaa! i.i

Arashi/Mika: Cala a boca ô namorado de Barbie! ò.ó

Ken: T.T

Mika: Responde Sora.

Sora: Hum...er...u.u

Mika: (cochichando) Você gosta dele, né?

Sora solta um berro:

Sora: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? COMO VOCÊ E A ARASHI DESCOBRIRAM?

Mika: Desculpe, mas está escrito na sua testa.

Sora: É? Tá tão na cara assim?

Mika: Tá ué...u.u

Sora: T.T

Ken: (entra correndo) Soooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Arashi(que aparece do nada)/Mika: (dando um socão no Ken)Sai namorado de Barbie! Super soco duplo! ò.ó

Ken: (atravessando a parede dos fundos)Ahhhhhhhh Sooooooooraaaaaaaaaa!

Sora: O.O

Arashi: (cochichando sem perceber que estava com microfone)Ih...acho que exgeramos "um pouquinho"...

Platéia: O.O Um pouquinho!

Leon: Concordo... u.u

Arashi: (saindo de fininho) Hihihi Se vira aí, Mika.

Mika: Eiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Sora: Meu Deus, que confusão. u.u E isso na minha primeira entrevista! Se é assim nessa nas outras então(imaginando)...O.O

Mika: Bom...acho que podemos continuar com a entrevista, né?

Sora: Acho que sim.

Mika: É. A gente "acha", graças a alguns idiotas que ficam correndo por aí durante a minha entrevista.(indireta para o Ken)

Ken: T.T Ai! Como eu sofro!(com a mão no rosto)

Leon: Você ainda tá vivo é?��

Ken: Tô sim! Quer brigar é?

Leon: Você não teria chance...u.u

Ken: Ah é? (dando um soco no Leon)

Leon: Você quem pediu.

Eles começam a brigar e todo mundo começa a olhar para eles.

Todos: O.O

Mka: (cochichando)Arashi. Essa menina que tem sorte né? Dois caras brigando por causa dela...T.T

Arashi: É...u.u Fazer o que, não é mesmo? Eu aposto 10 contos como o namorado de Barbie vai perder! (mudando totalmente de assunto)

Mika: Ei! Não é justo! Eu também tenho certeza que o magricela vai perder! ò.ó

Sora: O.O

Arashi: Parem! Aqui não é programa do ratinho! ò.ó

Mika: É! Estmos no estúdio 7. Só depois da entrevista que vocês podem ir no ratinho! Lá é estúdio 5.

E nada aconteceu. Eles continuaram brigando até que:

Sora: (começa a chorar) Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!i.i Estamos em um programa ao vivo e vocês dão esse vexame! E bem na minha primeira entrevista! Não é justo! (Abraçando Mika e Arashi)

Leon/Ken: (parando de brigar) O.O

Arashi: Calma Sora...não é o fim do mundo! ó.ò

Mika: u.u Haja saco! Ai, jogaram praga em mim! Só pode ser macumba!(pensando)

Arashi: Viram só! Conseguiram fazer ela chorar! E em rede nacional!

May: Que tem de mais ela estar chorando? Ela faz isso pelo menos três vezes por episódio e, em rede internacional! u.u

Arashi: Ah é, né? Esqueci desse detalhe...u.u

Sora: (parando de chorar subitamente) É mesmo! Obrigada May!

Mika: Então...agora podemos continuar com a entrevista?

Sora: Tá

Arashi: (olhando para o relógio)Sinto muito, mas acabou o tempo do programa a exatamente cinco minutos...já estamos fora do ar...u.u

Mika: Ah...Só porque estava começando a ficar divertido...T.T

Arashi: Mesmo que eu também esteja triste...só lamento...u.u

Mika:�� Odeio quando você fala isso...

Sora: (sendo puxada por Ken e Leon)Bom, pessoal, eu preciso ir...

Arashi: T.T

Sora: Mesmo essa entrevista tendo "algumas" confusões, eu gostei muito!

Mika: Que bom.

Arashi: T.T

Sora: Não fica assim...nos veremos no Kaleido Star-tar-tar! .

Arashi: É mesmo, né? Tinha me esquecido!

Mika: Novidade...��

Arashi: ��

Sora: (ainda sendo puxada) T.T Agora tenho mesmo que ir gente. Etaremos todos eperando por vocês!

Ken: Como assim todos! Depois do que essas duas me fizeram...��

Arashi/Mika: ��

Sora: Ken! Elas tem nome! Arashi e Mika! Elas são minhas amigas, não as trate assim! ò.ó

Leon: Concordo com a Sora. Não fale assim com elas! (se virando para Mika e Arashi) Etaremos esperando por vocês!

Sora: Muito obrigada por me apoiar Leon!

Leon: x ganhei pontos com a Sora!

Ken: Hmf!�� maldito Leon!

Sora: Até mais!

Arashi: Até!

Mika: ...

O pessoal do Kaleido Star tinha acabado de sair:

Arashi: Mika!

Mika: O que é?

Arashi: O que você acha de irmos fazer uma visita pra eles nesse sábado? Eles vão fazer a peça da Bela e a Fera! Quando eu era pequena essa era a minha história favorita!

Mika: Não sei...

Arashi: Vai! Por-fa-vor...(olhar de cachorrinho abandonado)

Mika: T� tá Você venceu! u.u

Arashi: YEAH! Kaleido Star, nos aguarde! x

FIM...?

N/A:

Capítulo 2 on-line  
Perdão pessoal, esse capítulo não está tão engraçado, mas foi feito com carinho e espero que vocês gostem! Vou adiantar uma coisinha: vai ter continuação em uma outra fic! Então, até lá  
Muito obrigada a todos que diexaram suas reviews e, a quem ainda não deixou por favor comentem e façam de mim uma autora louca feliz!

Resposta às reviews:

Chibiusa-chan: Muito obrigada por ler a minha fic! Que bom que você gostou, mas esse segundo capítulo não está tão bom quanto o primeiro, mas mesmo assim espero que goste! o/

Roiejy: Nhaaaaaai! Brigada pela review migah!XD Eu também te adoro! Espero que você goste desse capítulo. E a fic Sora e Leon, já está em andamento, aguarde mais um pouquinho! Beijinhus o/

Morguene Evans: Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Tenho que admitir que não tenho muito jeito com histórias engraçadas! XD Não sei se você vai gostar desse capítulo, mas foi feito com carinho... u.u E o Ken é namorado da Barbie sim! Só que ele não quer admitir...XD Até ! o/

Quem deixar suas reviews depois desse capítulo, mandarei uma resposta diretamente para o e-mail, ok?

Muito Obrigada a todos que leram e, até a próxima fic!


End file.
